


Jackie

by Clocketpatch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits, she waits, she wishes, and she goes over her past and all that could've been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> I get bored and spew up random whitterings.
> 
> * * *

  
Pictures flicked across the screen of some tropical paradise she would never see. The couch empty beside her. A long expanse of nothing. No comforting warmth from her daughter slouched against her, exhausted after a long day at the shop.

She always felt bad that her daughter worked so hard. That her beautiful smart daughter was following the same path as her towards oblivion supported by minimum wage.

_All inclusive. You can swim in this magical lagoon worlds away from your daily life for a price of…_

The voice drained on. Worlds away. That's where she was. Gone.

She hated him. That, that _alien_ for stealing the only thing left that made her life matter. He took her, and flung her into danger, and he didn't even care.

She didn't hate him. It was herself she hated, for wasting her life. God, twenty years and she'd never left this flat, barely strayed from this couch. Once she had hoped for adventure and a knight in shining armor who would carry her away and show her exotic sunsets on distant shores. She was jealous, and she hated him, and at the same time she knew she should be happy, that her daughter was succeeding where she had failed.

If only she weren't so afraid.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=9575>


End file.
